One shots (Harry Potter, Avengers, Percy Jackson)
by sweetchick621
Summary: Basically random one shots that I make or you request
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I will do anything for:  
Harry Potter  
Percy Jackson  
The Avengers (Includes Loki)

if you want anything else please ask... I might be able to do it.

Please fill this out if you want a one shot:  
Name:  
Crush:  
Fandom:  
Looks (Picture or description):  
Personality:  
What should it be about?:

Thanks! I will update when I want! Please don't push me! :)


	2. My Heart is on Fire (Leo Valdez)

Name: Samantha  
Crush: Leo  
Fandom: Percy Jackson  
Looks: Medium length black hair, bright green eyes, daughter of Poseidon, prankster, big reader (takes her an hour to read 3 pages)

I was sitting down with my brother Percy. Yes. You heard me right. THE Percy Jackson is my brother. We are on the Argo II on our way back to Camp Half-blood after the defeat of Gaea. Oh! How rude! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Samantha Jackson, I am 16, and obviously a daughter of Poseidon, I am a prankster, and well sometimes I like to read... sometimes. And I have a HUGE crush on Leo Valdez. He's so... I don't know... Dreamy? I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I spun around and gripped my bracelet (it turns into a sword) to defend myself when I saw Leo and put my defense down.

"Whoa! Hot stuff! Don't hurt the face!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Valdez. Warn me next time will ya?"

"I tried to but you were in your own little world Sam. What were you thinking about?" He asked.

I blushed not wanting to tell him. "I ... um... I was..."

Then there was a crash. _Saved by the bell_. Both Leo and I spun around and we saw 2 giant Hydras jump on the ship. _Never mind... I would rather have told Leo and let him gloat about it for the rest of his life._  
I pulled off my bracelet and it turned into a sword while Leo pulled out was that a chainsaw? We both charged one Hydra along with Annabeth, Nico, and Piper. Percy, Jason, Frank, and Hazel were charging the other one. I heard Percy yell, "DON'T GO FOR THE HEADS! TRY AND STAB THE BODY!"

I tried to duck one of the heads so I could stab it on its underside, but one of the heads grabbed my leg. I screamed. I heard Leo, Percy, and Annabeth yell my name and a... a chainsaw... then the monster dropped me and disappeared into golden dust. I was okay... I felt a burning pain in my leg. Leo ran up next to me and said, "Samantha! Samantha! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Leo. I just need some water on my leg."

"YOU HEARD HER! GET SOME WATER!" Leo yelled at the others as he knelt down next to me cradling my head in his lap. Percy and Jason ran off to get some sea water to put my leg in so it would heal.

"Thank you Leo."

"No. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not dying."

"Well I kind of want to live." I joked.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Leo continued on ignoring my last comment.

"W-w-what do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean Samantha... Is... I think I love you." He said looking at me totally serious.

"Are you just messing with my head or what, Valdez?"

"No. Samantha. From the moment I saw you I fell in love. Not only with your smile, but your personality, the way you joke around everything! I have loved you from the moment I saw you... Samantha Persona Jackson... Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stared at Leo in shock for a moment and Leo looked away hurt. I took a deep breath and said, "Of course Leo! I'd LOVE to be your girlfriend."

Leo looked into my eyes then briefly looked at my lips as if asking permission to kiss me. I leaned forward and he closed the distance between us.

It was magical. Just as I imagined it. We pulled apart to cat calls. I turned my head toward the noise blushing. I had been so enthralled in the moment that I hadn't noticed the others come in. I looked at Percy silently looking for approval. He nodded and said, "As long as there are no baby fire users running around any time soon I approve."

Leo and I both blushed. I turned to look at him.

Maybe there would be some baby Leo's and Samantha's running around someday.

**A/N How did you like it? Was it good!?**


	3. Quidditch (Ron Weasley

**A/N Hope you enjoy!  
(Warning: May be some inappropriate pick-up lines and comebacks)**

Name: Samantha Black  
Crush: Ron Weasley  
Fandom: Harry Potter, Sixth year  
looks: Skinny, brown hair and brown eyes. 5'1  
Personality: hot headed, protects those she loves, funny, smart, loves transfiguration, and is a prankster

I was sitting at the Gryffindor Quiddich tryouts watching my best friend and crush Ron Weasley try out for the team. I was brought out of my thoughts by Hermione Granger, my study buddy and BFF. "Sam! Samantha!"

I turned to Hermione, "What 'Moine?"

"I got an O on my charms paper!"

"That's great 'Moine!"

Hermione and I talked while watching the tryouts. Mostly about school but a bit about how great Ron was doing. Then I heard someone else come up behind me.

"Hey Black."

"Mclaggen" I replied carelessly. You see I hate Cormac Mclaggen with passion, but he just doesn't seem to get that! He thinks he's sooooooo perfect! It's annoying!

"Did it hurt?" He asked

"Did what hurt Mclaggen?"

"When you fell from heaven?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. For real. Cheesy pickup lines? "No, how was the elevator ride from hell?"

Mclaggen looked at me upset. "Don't you love me baby?"

"Shut you face hole before I shut it for you." Hermione was giggling like mad at the exchange between us. I was always happy to put up with Mclaggen just to see the look on her face afterwards.

"Hey! Mclaggen!" Harry called, "You're up next!"

Mclaggen winked at me before running down to the field to try out for keeper.

I called to Harry, "Thanks for saving me Harry! He was being an Arce!"

"Anytime!" He called back.

Hermione and I were now pay close attention because Ron was up along with Mclaggen. "Come on RON!" I cheered.

"You can do it!" Hermione yelled.

Ron and Mclaggen were tied. Hermione and I decided to hit Mclaggen with a spell so that he would miss the next shot and Ron would win. Hermione shot the spell at Mclaggen and he missed the next shot. Ron won! He was going to be keeper on the Gryffindor Quiddich team! Hermione and I both ran down to congratulate Ron. I hugged him and then ran back to the stands do get my books. I was about to walk back up to the castle when I hear someone come after me, "Hey! Black!"

"What do you want Mclaggen?" I called back stopping to look at him.

"Go out with me?" He asked.

Before I could reply I felt an arm around my waist pulling me to the person. The next thing I knew I felt their lips on mine. I was surprised at first but slowly melted into the kiss. It felt like fireworks were going on. It was AMAZING. When the mystery person finally pulled away I looked up. It was my crush. Ron Weasley. In full Quiddich uniform looking down at me.

"Samantha, when I saw Mclaggen hitting on you I finally got the courage to ask you out. So Sam... will you be my girlfriend?"

I sat their shocked that Ronald Weasley would like me... ME of all people. Ron looked down when he saw me just sitting there doing nothing.

"I understand... why would someone like you want to go out with a guy like me?" He turned to walk away.

I still couldn't say anything so I grabbed Ron's shirt and pulled him back into a kiss. I heard Harry in the background yelling, "GET SOME RON!" but I was in my own little happy world. With my new boyfriend Ronald Bilious Weasley.

**A/N How was it? Please let me know! Please Review!**


	4. Demigods join Avengers (Nico Diangleo)

Flora Fera(likes to be called Forest)  
Nico di Angelo  
Percy Jackson(daughter of Pan before he faded)  
Dark brown hair with natural red highlights and forest green eyes(nickname)  
Sweet, sensetive, awesome with a sword, talks to animals, can smell like a satyr, hearing's awesome, good with bow and arrow. Has pure white wolf named Luna who follows her everywhere and protects.  
Should be about she and Nico join the Avengers.

(Forests Outfit: cgi/set?id=11267...) (Nico's outfit: nico_diangleo_on... )  
Nico and I were sitting in a corner cafe in Manhattan. Nico is my best friend... and well I will admit my crush. My wolf, Luna, was sitting close by us. I was glad because I really didn't want to get into a fight today. That all got ruined when the Avengers crashed into the cafe. Everyone was screaming and panicking. Nico and I looked around trying to find an exit so we could escape the chaos.

"Forest, duck!" Nico yelled and pulled me down to the ground.

I looked up and saw... Hell hounds... The Avengers couldn't stop them. I looked at Nico and he confirmed what we had to do. The mist hadn't been working well since the giant war so now even mortals could see monsters. I don't understand how I couldn't smell them earlier... Oh I should explain that. You see I'm a daughter of Pan... well that is before he faded. I can talk to animals, smell like a satyr, and hear like one. I turned to Luna and said, "Go ahead and see if there are any more monsters. You got that?"

_Of course Mistress_

"Luna, call me Forest, or Flora if you want to be formal."

_Of course Flora_

I rolled my eyes at her. Nico and I stood up and ran out of the cafe. Nico took off his skull ring and it transformed into a Stygian Iron sword. I pulled out my hair clip and it turned into a sword ( sw2880 ) I loved this sword. It was a gift from my father. I noticed one of the Avengers, Thor I think, staring at us interested. I ignored him and ran up to one of the hell hounds and swung my sword down on its head and it turned to dust. I smiled and looked around and saw about 10 more hell hounds surrounding Nico and I and the Avengers watching in shock.

"Battle strategy 113?" Nico asked.

"Ya lets go with that." I said.

I ran strait at the hell hound in front of me and tried to hit it with my sword. The hell hound bared his teeth and swung one of his paws at me. It hit one of my legs while I hit it across the head sending it back to Tardurus (sp?). Nico and I continued to fight until all the hell hounds were down to dust.

I sat down in the middle of the street warn out. Luna came back and told me, Their are no more monsters in the near by area, Miss. Fera

"Thanks Luna, and it's Forest or Flora."

Nico walked over to me and asked, "You okay Forest?" While the Avengers started to approach us.

"I'm fine.. although I could use some Ambrosia or Nectar. Do you have any Nico?"

He pulled out a bag and handed it to me and I broke off a piece of the Ambrosia bar and ate it. I then turned to the Avengers. "Well what do you want?" I asked.

A man that was holding up his pants and was shirtless (I think he's the hulk) asked, "Who are you? What are you?"

"Can we go somewhere more... privet?" Nico asked.

"Of course! Let's go back to my tower, I mean our tower, I mean my tower." **(I bet you can guess who said that.)**

We nodded and followed them into the government helicopter, although I had to persuade Nico to get on. We landed on the top of the Avengers tower shortly. We walked in and sat in the main area.

I sat as close to Nico as possible. The man who was shirtless earlier (He now had on something that fit him) said, "Can you tell us who you are know?"

"You have to introduce yourselves first." I said as if it were obvious.

They looked at each other and nodded, "I'm Tony Stark aka Iron Man! But you already knew that."

"I didn't." Nico mumbled, but everyone heard him. The other Avengers laughed with me while Tony looked put out.

"Moving on," A woman with shoulder length red hair in a skin tight suit said,"I'm Natasha Rommanff aka Black Widow."

"Bruce Banner aka the Hulk."

"Clint Barton aka Hawkeye"

"Steve Rogers aka Captain America"

Nico perked up when Cap. introduced himself and said, "I know who you are." With a big smile and took off the hat he was wearing and showed it to him. On it their was a signature. It was Caps. Cap looked at it and his eyes lit up.

"I remember signing that! Back during the war. How did you get it?" He said studying Nico then I could tell he realized that he was looking at the boy he had signed it for and smiled deciding that he would keep it a secret until we explained.

"Thor Odinson! It's nice to meet fellow warriors!" He boomed **(A/N I couldn't resist!)**

"Okay well I'm Flora Fera, I prefer to be called Forest though, daughter of Pan." I said with a smile.

"Wait... Hold it! Daughter of Pam? As in the cooking spray?" Stark asked.

"No, Pan, is in the Greek god of the wild." I stated. (MTS_hrekkjavakaastarkort-56372 )

Before anyone could ask anymore questions Nico said, "Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades."

"Wait what..." Clint asked.

"We." I said pointing to Nico and myself, "Are Greek demigods. You know the Greek myths?" I asked and everyone nodded, "They aren't myths they're real."

Thor was smiling because for once he wasn't clueless. He knew exactly what was going on.

"So... are you guys immortal? Becasue that would explain how Nico has that hat. I remember signing it for him." Cap said.

"No Cap, It doesn't mean we are immortal. Nico here was frozen in time like you."

"Wow.."

"Do you want to join the Avengers?" Stark asked.

"What...?"

"Do. You. Want. To. Join. The. Avengers.?" Stark said again slowly like we were three years old.

"Why?"

"Because those monsters have been running around for awhile now and we can't stop them so... We need help."

I looked at Nico asking him the silent question. He nodded enthusiastically. I turned back to the Avengers, "Sure. We will even put our other demigod friends on patrol around Manhattan for you."

"YAY!" Stark yelled like a child.

"Thanks. It will be a great help to Manhattan." Nat said.

"Hey. Just wanted to say sorry for ruining you guys date." Tony said winking.

I looked at him in disbelief I glanced at Nico and saw him looking at me so I turned away and blushed. I said, "Nico and I are just close friends, were not dating."

"Then why are you cuddling?" Bruce asked.

I realized we were and we jumped apart shocked. "Ummmm... we were nervous when we first got here and it made us feel more comfortable." I said looking at Nico.

He looked a little disappointed. I felt bad about that.

"Oh... Well I'll show you to your guys rooms." Tony said, obviously disappointed.

We walked their in silence.

"Here are your rooms!" Tony said, "They share a bathroom, hope you don't mind."

"No problem!" (Forests room: Luxury-Bedrooms-For-Women-2013 Nico's room: Luxury-Bedroom-Decoration-126 bathroom: Original_Jackie-Dishner-Luxury )

I walked into my room and was amazed. I sat down on my bed and started to think about Nico... did he like me?... I was brought out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw Nico. I smiled and said, "Hey Nico! Cool right? Come sit down with me!"  
officaly  
"Forest..." Nico said walking forward a bit but sitting down on the edge of my bed, "Ummmm... I just wanted to say... that I really, really like you, I might even love you, and I wondered if you felt the same.." He said looking at me hopefully.

I looked at him shocked and slowly recovered and said, "Nico, I have had a crush on you for a long time... my feelings have grown since the day I met you and I think I love you too..."

He smiled and leaned forward, I leaned a bit forward as well and we slowly met in the middle. I smiled into the kiss, it was bliss, I couldn't believe that this was happening. I heard cat-calls and cheers, but ignored them. Unfortunately you need air to breath so Nico and I pulled apart and saw the other Avengers in the room smiling and clapping. This was the best day ever.

**A/N I DID IT! I wrought it! It's 1500 words long! YES! OH! Don't you think that this is the bed room Percy Jackson would want?: **luxury-bedrooms


	5. Thanks!

Hey I just want to reply to a few guest reaviwes!

NerdyGirly101: Thank you so much! I work really hard on these and it's nice to know that people do read these! I'll fix that. I should have noticed that because my English teacher used to be a college professor and she teaches us a lot of this stuff. :) Thanks again!

Shattered glass: I'll get to work on your request soon! :) It might take awhile because I have this story on a different sight and I have a whole lot of request from their as well.

Broken Infinity: I'll get to work on that soon! Like I said above It might take awhile. :)

Dynamitegirl: Like I said in the reviews above I'll get to work as soon as I can! :)

Thanks to all of you guys! I'll start on them as soon as possible!


	6. AN: Stop SOPA

Stop SOPA 2014. Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA. 


	7. Loki x Reader for Cat

**A/N I am so sorry! I didn't check this before I posted it! I fixed it for you guys!**

**_A/N: Edited thanks to: NerdyGirly101. Thank you!_  
**

You were walking out of Stark tower trying to get away from your dad after a fight you had. It was dusk, you sighed knowing you were going to get grounded later on for going out. Being the daughter of Tony Stark was not always easy.

You had just entered central park when you heard some bushes rustling. You walked carefully over to them while messing with your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You were a bit frightened.

"Hello?" You called out.

All of a sudden you were surrounded by a gang of rouge looking men.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous (y/f/n) Stark," The man in front of you said who looked like the leader, "I wasn't expecting you to be my next victim," He said.

You did your best to hide your fear and use your Stark wit. You looked around scanning your surroundings with your (e/c) eyes trying to find a way out of this mess. It was too late.

"Boys," The man said, "Get her"

They jumped at you. You tried your best to fight them off but it was too late. All you could do is hope someone would come by.

Then out of no where a flash of blue hit one of the guys attacking you. Then it happened again and again until all the men were knocked out and on the ground. You looked around wanting to thank your savior and saw Loki.

"Thank you Loki" you said.

"You're welcome (y/f/n)" he said, "Are you alright?" He asked helping you up.

You smiled at him and said, "I think so"

He frowned while looking at your face. He pulled a mirror out of no where and held it up to your face. You gasped realizing that you had a black eye, a cut bloody lip and a bloody nose.

"Loki! Dad is going to kill me! What should I do?" You asked.

"(y/f/n) do you trust me?" He asked.

"You just saved my life Loki. Of course I do"

He smiled at you and reached his hand out and touched your eye gently and muttered something under his breath. You felt a tingling sensation around your black eye. He then moved his hand to your nose and started to do the same thing as before, you felt the same sensation. He moved his hand to your lip last and did the same thing.

He smiled looking over you and held the mirror back up to your face. It had been completely healed.

You smiled and jumped for joy and ran up to hug Loki, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" You gushed.

He smiled and said, "You're welcome love."

"Let's meet up somewhere to talk tomorrow!"

"I'd love that."

"Okay! I have to go! See you tomorrow!" You said waving at Loki and running off.

~Back at the tower a month later~

You had been hanging out with Loki for a month know. You had taught him how to text so that you could let him know if you weren't free for the time you planed. He was becoming your best friend, though you did have a huge crush on him.

One morning you were texting Loki giggling at his flirting.

Then you heard, "(y/f/n)!" coming from your dad.

You sighed and walked down still texting Loki.

"Yes dad!" You yelled.

"Let me see your phone." He stated with the other Avengers around him. He looked deadly serious. You almost never had seen him this serious. You slowly handed him your phone. He groaned when he saw who you had been texting.

"Fury was right! Loki is getting inside information-from my daughter!" He yelled.

"Dad! Just look through the texts and you will see there isn't any info about you guys at all!" You yelled.

The other Avengers looked at me with disbelief. You couldn't believe that they still thought Loki was evil and that you would talk to him if he was!

You groaned and stomped back to your room. You had a lunch date with Loki this afternoon and he would worry if you didn't show up without texting him that you couldn't come. You started to devise a plan to get out of the tower this afternoon

~That afternoon~

You had made it out of the tower after hacking JARVIS and sneaking out. You walked into a small coffee shop and skipped over to Loki.

"Hay Loki doki!" You giggled smoothing out your (f/c) blouse.

"Hello (y/n/n)." He smiled. You giggled again and sat down.

You ordered and talked for a while. When you were about to leave you remembered that the others had found out about you being friends with him.

"Loki" You said, "IjustthoughtI'dletyouknowthattheothersfoundoutaboutusbeingfriends" You said really fast.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down love. Now what did you say?" He asked.

You took a deep breath and repeated, "I just thought I'd let you know that the others found out about us being friends." You said again slower this time.

He sighed, "I knew this would happen. Were they mad?"

"A bit. They are most likely going to tell me not to talk to you again" you paused, "after I start talking to them again." You said with a grin.

Loki laughed and walked you out. All of a sudden there was a crash. Loki dived on top of you and shielded you with your body. When he got up he held his hand out to you. You gladly took it.

"Are you alright?" Both of you asked at the same time.

You giggled, "Yes Loki, I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm fine (y/n/n)" He said.

You looked around and saw giant robots tearing everything up in site.

"We should get out of here" You said.

Loki nodded in agreement.

You and Loki were trying to get away but you screamed when you felt something grab you around your waist.

"Help me Loki!"

Loki looked panicked. You knew the Avengers were going to get here soon but this _thing _would crush you.

You then saw the Avengers fighting their way through the chaos. You almost screamed for joy until you noticed that they were losing. You looked down to Loki and you noticed that he saw this as well.

A determined look came across his face and he walked into the center of the mess.

Loki's POV

When (y/f/n) was grabbed by the robot I panicked. I didn't want her to die or get hurt. That was until I saw the Avengers. I was overjoyed. Then I noticed they were losing. I had to do something. I started to walk into the center of the chaos when I reached it I muttered a spell that would discharge all things electrical within a 5 mile radius.

Once I finished the spell all the robots fell down and I went to find (y/f/n).

Normal POV

When all the robots died down you started to fall. You were scared until Loki caught you and brought you over to the Avengers. Your dad ran up and hugged you.

"Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry dad."

He then turned to Loki and said, "I misjudged you. You can hang out with my daughter whenever you want. You can even come to the tower" He said.  
All the other Avengers agreed. You started to jump up and down with joy.

Loki smiled and said, "Thank you Mr. Stark. I am very sorry for the trouble I caused in the past. I am glad you will allow me to be around your daughter"  
You giggled at his politeness and went up to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and you ended up kissing him full on the lips. You were about to pull away when he grabbed you around the waist and deepened the kiss. You smiled.

Unfortunately humans and gods are required to breathe. You pulled away from Loki out of breath and heard some wolf-whistles and cat-calls. You giggled.  
Loki smiled and said, "(y/f/n) I have wanted to do that for a while. I just didn't want to have to date in secret. (y/f/n) Stark. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked.

Your heart was leaping with joy, "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" You exclaimed.

Loki and your lips connected once again. You finally got your dream guy


End file.
